Lonely Drowning
by PisceanPal23
Summary: When 2 teenagers are found dead at a deserted but newly renovated pool and 1 in serious condition, its up to the team to find out who and how. Sequel to The Wedding Crashers kinda...
1. Reflections Upon The Water

**Hehehe...story 2, here ya go...ookay, title is in need of a good...uh, title:) any suggestions?? Haha...this is based off of my other story The Wedding Crashers, so maybe if this is the first one you read, you may want to read that other one first, but thats just if you're interested in Sandle aspect..this is an actual crime format, so reading the other one isnt THAT pivotal.**

**Anyways, I'm ranting again...here you go everyone, chapter 1:)**

**Oops...riiight, disclaimers...I own nothing except the victims, suspects, and people who are interrogated...basically I own everyone cept for the CSI's and detectives. I don't even own this font, or this site...I could go on, but I won't. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Three teenage boys ran through the street, into a deserted, lonely part of Las Vegas, inhabited only by homeless people and rats. They came to an old dilapidated building, and crawled through a hole in the large wire fence, unknown to most. It seemed like one boy was more of an outcast from the other two, being smaller, and the butt of most of their jokes. Then, calling to each other, laughing at jokes and talking all the way, they pushed open the doors that had once been blocked, and came to see an old pool. This had once been a public pool that, since this part of town had been for the most abandoned, was closed down. The pool and inside, despite the condition of the building outside, was surprisingly well kept, and soon, the boys were swimming, jostling each other, and having fun, not knowing that this was all about to end much too soon…_

**Chapter 1: Reflections Upon The Water**

"Ah, there you are, you two." Jim Brass had addressed Greg and Sara as they walked up, kits in tow, towards where he stood in front of an old ramshackle building. The moon shone high, shedding just enough light to see where they were going, so both of them carried flashlights in the other hand. "I guess you guys know the gist of what's happened here."

Sara nodded her head in disagreement, and Greg spoke up. "Nope. We just got here, and Grissom wasn't exactly in a very patient mood to tell us anything. He seemed pretty normal then, come to think about it, but he said he'd be here to help us in a while. Something about paperwork, I think. But how about giving us the down-low now yourself?"

Brass shook his head. "Kids today, and their slang terms…down-low…bah." Greg grinned widely, as did Sara. "Anyways, yeah, come on, I'll show you. This is an old, hardly used part of town and no one comes here anymore. Apparently, this evening, about an hour ago actually, one of the friendly neighbourhood ladies", he gestured over to a bedraggled lady with messy, long and curly hair, messy torn clothes and only a shawl for warmth, "said she heard a scream coming from this building. Police were first on the scene, and when they finally managed to get in, they called you guys. We're taking statements from people around the area, see if they saw anything suspicious, and David is en route." Brass led them through the main gate that they had cut before, and to the large main doors. "I'll be outside, waiting to direct David to you guys." He left, and Greg and Sara walked side by side into the structure.

Inside, the darkness was too great to see anything clearly. Moonbeams shot through the dusty windows, illuminating very little but the water. Their faces lit up brilliantly however, as the light curved by the water seemed to swim upon their cheeks and along the bridge of their noses. Sara spoke. "You know, I love the way light reflects on water."

Greg looked at her curiously. "Why Sara, there's the soul of a romantic poet in you after all."

Sara shot him a defiant look. "No, it's not that, I've just always loved the water anyways. I love swimming, especially at night. One of my foster homes was near a house with a small pool…I always used to sneak out at night and swim. It cleared my mind, and it was refreshing."

"Maybe that's why you like the way moonlight reflects on water", Greg offered. Then he added, "Sara swimming at night…hmm." Sara looked up at him, and gave a mock sigh of exasperation when she saw him grin.

"You know what Sanders? I don't even want to know what you're thinking of. Shame on you." She laughed.

Greg laughed and ducked his head, making his grown out dirty blonde curls flick out of his hazel eyes. "Yeah, you probably don't."

Sara raised her arms up in defeat, and looked out at the water again, loving the effect it had on the walls, as it danced rhythmically. It reminded her of the Northern Lights she had seen on T.V. She had thought that the multi-coloured phenomenon was so beautiful, and though the water reflection was only the same colour, it still calmed her. Then, her eyes shot to the water, when the playful light had first been tinted a red, and then disappeared altogether when over floated a shadow in the pool.

"Greg!" She called out, and Greg bounded over to her. "Greg, shine your light over here with me." Greg never questioned her, just flicked the switch to turn on the light, as she did the same. "Brass, get someone to get a large amount of light in here, please, so we can investigate this place." Their beams followed each other until they landed on the body of a teenage boy; his body face down in the water and the trail of red that flowed freely from him now diffusing through the water. He was what they had been called out here for.

"Ugh, here's our DB", Greg said when they landed on him, "I don't suppose there's anybody else in the water we should know about, is there?"

As he said this, the large halogen lights above Sara and Greg burst on, blinding them temporarily. Greg put up his arm to filter out the light, but Sara kept her eyes in fine slits, so she could make use of the light. "Uh, Greg, I don't think our DB was alone. Look."

Greg slowly lowered his arms, his eyes adjusting to the blinding white light, and he grimaced when he saw the bodies of two other teenage boys next to the pool. One was slumped over a rung of the ladder leading to the diving board, two large bloody holes in his chest, and another was lying on his back, blood coming from his nose and mouth running over his freckled cheeks and chest, and his chest covered in bruises. His curly red hair was caked with dried blood. "Well, this is a fine mess." Greg sighed. "Sara, we'll wait for David to deal with the body in the water. I'll look at the body lying on the ground, you take the one near at the ladder?"

Sara nodded, and picking up her kit, walked off. Greg did the same, walking up to the pale-looking kid who lay on the ground, cold and…lifeless? Greg cocked his head to the side as he bent his knee, and looked at the boy closer. There! Greg could have sworn that he saw the chest of the boy rise and fall shallowly with breath. Greg placed his fingers upon the boy's neck, checking for a pulse, when the boy shuddered, causing Greg to jump and just catch himself as his arm up to the shoulder was submerged in the water directly behind him. Greg gasped in surprise. "Sara! Get an ambulance here now! This one's still alive!" Sara looked at him, but never wasted a beat as she ran out to Brass, flipping out her cell phone in the process. Greg whipped off his windbreaker from inside his LVPD vest, and wrapped the boy carefully, trying to keep him warm until help arrived. As he looked over this boy, he couldn't help but be reminded of his own body, bruised and bloody, left shattered by the fanny smacking group. He clung on harder, trying everything to keep the smaller body warm.

Only ten minutes later, the paramedics were loading the body of the teenage boy into the ambulance, ready to be transported and treated at the hospital. By that time, David had arrived with Grissom and Nick, and there were plenty of bodies to search for the evidence. Nick, who had a soft spot for children, had opted for the position of escorting the child to process him for nail clippings and other telling evidence.

The others, Greg, Sara, Grissom and David were busying themselves after they had gone with processing the remaining, definitely dead bodies.

"As near as I can tell, this one died from two gunshot wounds, close-range, to the chest, which probably punctured something important. Doc Robbins will get a better look at the office. And I'd wager a guess to say that the other one suffered the same fate." He gestured to the water. "No need to look at that one here. Anything that could have been probative is washed away now. Just fish it out of the water, and I'll bring it into lab, and get the things I need."

Grissom looked at Sara, and then rested his gaze at Greg. He lifted his eyebrow in the usual way, and Greg, catching it, pointed to himself. "What? You want me to get into that water and fish him out? But it's all bloody and gross. Aw man! Why don't you jump in there? Why not Sara?"

"Because", Grissom said in his ever thoughtful, slow way, "You are younger than I am. You have the spunk, and Sara is a lady. That leaves you."

Greg rolled his eyes, and looked over at Sara, who was attempting to keep from laughing at him. Greg sighed, and started to take off his sneaker and socks, and then his watch. Then, he lifted his vest off and in one swift motion, hauled off his tee shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched how Sara's eyes flickered over his chest in interest. He grinned, and lowered himself into the water. "Sara, I'm surprised."

Sara looked at him quizzically, pretending she had not been looking at him, and hoping he had not caught her. "Surprised? What for?"

Greg's good looks were doubled with the cool pale light that bounced off of it from the water. He was now slowly swimming after the body, in smooth strokes that accentuated how fit he really was. "I saw you looking." Sara blushed. "I thought you saw all this before in the shower?"

Sara's embarrassed face went to horror as she watched him swim further away. She signalled him to shush, but seeing Grissom wasn't paying attention to them, but to a bunch of bags to the side, she started to laugh at their joke. "Greg Sanders, you are going to pay for that. You're lucky that you're out in the middle of that pool!"

Greg chuckled at her, but quickly adjusted his focus to the body that he had reached. Greg proceeded to grab onto his outstretched arm and drag it in, when something glittered in the water. He made a mental note, but kept to the task of dragging in the body from the middle of the pool. The latex gloves that covered his hands were uncomfortable when wet, but he kept swimming to one edge where he would drag the body and himself up. He grunted with the weight of the kid, who was taller and heavier than the previous boy. Even with the water and the effect of buoyancy, the dead weight was a strain. Greg finally reached the shallow end, where Sara had met him and helped him to haul the body out of the water. Sara laid the body out carefully in a clear spot of ground. Greg leaned over, hands on knees, panting. Sara laughed. "That was a good job Greg. I never even had to get wet." Greg looked up to say something, but she winked. "And", she whispered, "You look cute when you're wet."

Greg smiled at the compliment, and stood up straight with exaggerated pride. "Hey, over here." Grissom called to where he was now bent over, in the same spot as before. "I think these are the bags that the kids brought with extra clothes and towels. It also has their wallets." Sara and Greg walked over to where he was, and seeing he had their attention, he continued. "I have the names of the vics. The body we found by the ladder was one George Tailor, age 16. The body Greg just dragged from the pool is Aaron Patterson, also 16, and the boy we brought to the hospital is Steven Lynely, age 15. They all go to the same high school near where this abandoned part of town ends and the residential area begins."

"That's great", Sara said, "Now we can ask Brass to track down the parents, and we can question them further and find out more about these kids."

"Oh, before I forget", Greg added quickly, "when I was swimming out to the body, I saw something shimmering underneath the water."

"Did you now?" Grissom said, still monotone. "Well, that could be important. Aren't you going to get it Greg?"

Greg's jaw dropped, and as he turned huffily towards the pool he ran his hands through his hair. This time he did not bother to lower himself in the water, and he dove straight in.

Sara was watching him with great curiosity, unbeknownst to him, and she stared at him long after he surfaced, swimming to the poolside with a handful of a glittering metal and swimming back to dive again. Grissom also saw this, and suddenly he felt odd. He walked over to Sara and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw a sight on Gil Grissom's face she had not seen before. Was that jealousy she saw? Was that lust she saw? "Sara, is there something you're not telling me?"

Sara looked at him like he was crazy, and then it clicked. Somehow he had found out that she and Greg had been out on a couple of dates. Or maybe not. Maybe he just saw how they looked and acted around each other. He wasn't stupid.

She was just starting to stutter an answer, or more accurately an excuse when Greg called out to her. "Sara, I need you to help me bag this stuff. And maybe get me a towel or something? I'm starting to get a bit cold."

Sara looked at Grissom and shrugged. She turned and walked towards Greg with her kit, lucky to for now be out of that awkward situation. She heard him shuffle in blissful ignorance and patience, looking for more evidence. She was turning her back to Grissom in more ways than one.

* * *

**Okay, review, because they make me happy!!! Guys, don't be afraid to ask me to fix stuff, I honestly appreciate it! Criticismgood!!! Any tips for the plot? Like I say, ask me and I will comply!**


	2. Meet The Parents

**Well, the reviews for this story are disappointing...lol, but here is the next chappie...I'm sorry if its a bit confusing, so I'm gonna state that this is a few weeks after the first case, and that though Sara and Greg are close, they're working a case, so they must be 'professional'. **

**And to kegal, you're awesome, my lone reviewer!!! Haha, if I write and only you read it, I'll be happy:D Here ya go!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2: MEET THE PARENTS 

"I can't believe my baby's been attacked", Sandra Lynely cried in anguish over the news that her baby boy was in the hospital, fighting for his life. She was sitting with her husband Jacob, and sitting across from them was Sara and Brass. "Who did this to him?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mrs. Lynely", Sara said in her most professional manner, "But in order to do that, we need your help. Can you tell us when your son left yesterday?"

The woman closed her eyes, releasing the tears that had built up upon their edges. "Well, he left about 4:00 that evening, said something about hanging out with some new friends of his…I can't really remember their names, something like Aaron and George? I can't remember their last names. I found it odd."

"Why is that?" Sara asked.

"Well, I remember him coming home from school on countless occasions and complaining about those two boys with his best friend, Colin Setter. Those two, Aaron and George were always picking on my boy and his friend, so naturally when he said they were his friends, it caught me off guard."

"I see." Sara commented. "Okay, that's all I have to ask for now. Please stay in touch, we may need to ask you more questions at any time." The parents nodded, and before they left Sara added, "And don't worry, we'll find out who did this to your son."

They smiled, and the husband politely said, "Thanks", before leaving the lab. Greg passed along by them with a towel in his hands, still trying to dry off his now frazzled hair. He met Sara walking out of the interrogation room, and in perfect suit they started to walk and talk.

"Ah, Greg, you looked so fine when you were wet", she said blatantly as thoughts of his nightly swim and his perfect body flooded her thoughts.

Greg sniffed a little. "Yeah, sure, but now I think I'm catching a bloody cold. I think my hair has the properties of duck feathers. Waterproof until completely submerged for five minutes, and then impossible to dry!" He gave a frustrated ruffle with the towel.

Sara looked at him with concern. "Oh, Greg, are you okay? Are you sick?"

Greg shook his head and sniffed again. "No, I think I'm fine, it's just a chill brought on by the chill of that water. So anyways, while I was trying to warm up in the shower, what did we find out?"

Sara cleared her throat. "Well, Nick came back from the hospital with the results from the boy. He never got shot directly, but he was grazed in the leg, and was repeatedly beaten with a blunt object in the head and chest, which accounts for the bruising and the blood. He's still unconscious, and they don't know when he's going to wake up. Nothing useful in the ways of nail-clippings or anything like that. He's asked the hospital to keep him updated in the condition of the boy so that when he is awake and ready, he can tell us what he remembers happened."

Greg nodded his head in acknowledgement, and he placed the towel about his shoulders that ached from swimming and diving so much just an hour ago. It had been all worth it if Sara had been watching. "Okay, so what do we know from the scene and the people we've investigated?"

Sara started again as they rounded the corner into the break room, where Greg sat and Sara started boiling the coffeemaker and grabbing things out of the fridge. "Well, we got the bullets you collected from the bottom of the pool, and the ones that Doc Robbins collected from the bodies, they're being processed by Hodges now. Also, we also handed in an unknown object found in the bottom of the pool for Hodges to analyse." Greg stuck out his tongue at Hodges' name, but Sara, despite her smile at the agreement in the matter, gave him a, 'be nice', look. She handed him a sandwich and started again.

"Prints we collected about the pool, on the walls and doors and equipment, were useless. There were literally dozens of different prints, and none of them are in CODIS. I'm guessing that its just more teens swimming there having fun. Also, trace was useless…hairs had the same deal as prints. The parents of the dead kids were not of much use too."

Greg munched contentedly at his sandwich, thinking of the case. He asked, "What about the parents of the kid who is still alive? The Lynely's?"

Sara handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee, and then started to chew thoughtfully on her very veggie sandwich. "Well, they were the ones you met when you were walking up the hall to meet me. They said that, apparently, the kid that's alive always got picked on by the two that are dead."

"Makes sense", Greg said, finishing off his sandwich. He shivered slightly, and took a sip of steaming coffee. "The kid was small compared to the other two. Could explain why they were there together. Maybe the bigger two wanted to beat up Steven Lynely?"

Sara shook her head, also sipping her coffee. "Doesn't explain why Steven only ended up beaten, and why Aaron and George are the ones dead with bullets in them. And, haven't you thought of how that pool could still be in such good shape? That buildings obviously been abandoned a long while now…how could it have been taken care of so thoroughly, and power still on there?"

Greg nodded in agreement. "Good point Sara. Has anyone checked into that yet, who owns the property?"

"Yes, Grissom took that job." She turned, but not before Greg caught the look of uncertainty and disdain that shot across her face.

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked standing up.

Sara sighed, knowing full well she had to face this right now before she screwed something up. "Greg, something happened at the pool tonight, with Grissom and I."

Greg's perplexed expression just made Sara feel worse. "What happened?" Two simple words. No anger. Sara almost wished he had yelled a freaking dictionary of words at her…at least she'd know how he was feeling.

"Well, before you worry, it wasn't anything bad. I was…" She stopped, when she realized she would have to tell him everything. "Watching you swim and dive in the pool looking for those bullets", she murmured, but Greg still heard, and the look of satisfactory on his handsome features made her smile slightly, despite her feelings, "and Grissom touched me on the shoulder. I turned around and he asked me if I was keeping something from him."

Greg looked at her wide-eyed. He lost his grin and turned serious and quiet. "What did you tell him?"

She sighed. "Nothing yet. When he asked me, it was just when you called me over to bag the bullets, thank god! But…his face, his whole demeanour, was different, like he was jealous."

Greg groaned at what he just heard. Great. All he needed now to make things more difficult for him was Grissom trying to take Sara away from him again, after having her heart captured for so many years. "So, this could bode not well?"

Sara nodded. "I don't want to boast, or anything like that, but I got the impression that he wanted to be in your position…if he even knows about us, like everyone else does."

"You know he does", Greg said, more quietly as he settled himself next to her against the counter. "It's Grissom…he's the smartest man I know, I bet you that even if he cannot point his finger on it, he suspects something."

Sara nodded in agreement, and they remained quiet for a while, just thinking over what they could or should do. Their silence was interrupted by a sneeze from Greg, who spilled coffee all over the floor. This in turn caused a fit of laughter to wash over Sara, and even Greg after a minute. Greg grabbed some paper towels and started wiping up the mess. "I guess I am catching a cold, huh?"

This reminded Sara about their case. "Oh, umm…the case Greggo, remember? Uh, well I have our next priority."

Greg looked up at her from the floor, where the coffee soaked through the low-grade paper towels. "Where's that too?"

Her lips curled to one side in a small smile. "Greg, you and I are going back to school."


	3. Back To School

**Okay, okay...new chappie, hope you all enjoy it...kegal, you are awesome:)Tried and true reviewer and reader, and I thank you for it...props going out to ya:D **

**Remember, happy reviewing makes people happy, and I'm open to suggestions, hints, tips, and questions (if you're confised) but no flaming...it only takes a few seconds to write a review, so feel free hint hint...hahahaha...anyways, here it is.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3: BACK TO SCHOOL

"Ugh, I thought I'd never be back here", groaned Greg as he and Sara got out of his car and headed with a stream of students towards the large metal doors. Greg looked about at all the teenage students that wandered the grounds, and he grinned and blushed slightly as he saw a few of the girls stare at him as he passed. Sara, too, got some attention from a few of the teenage guys that were there, but they both paid little attention, them being school kids and all. They walked side by side through the halls, and turned into the Principle's office.

The secretary looked at them from over a stack of papers, and perked up. "Oh, you must be the CSI's. Mr. Logan Kippler will be with you momentarily."

She gestured to a chair, where Sara and Greg gratefully seated themselves. Greg spoke again. "Seriously, I did not want to ever come back to high school. College was my time to enjoy myself."

Sara smiled towards him. "Greg, why do you have this vendetta against high school? Did a pretty girl shoot you down in front of a crowd? Did someone pants you? Tell me."

Greg shot her a daring look. "I'll tell you on one condition."

Sara reflected the look. "Uh oh. What's the challenge?"

"You have to promise to go swimming with me after we wrap up this case."

Sara looked into his eyes, and not seeing anything but innocence and delight, she took his hand and shook it firmly, business-like. "Sanders, you got yourself a deal." Greg's face lit up with the boyish charms she had been enchanted with for years now. "So, tell me why you hated high school so much."

Greg took in a breath, his face serious again. "Well, this reminds me of when I got bet up by those guys. The pain didn't scare me, the fact that I had nearly died didn't scare me…not as much as the fear I had of making that phone call."

"What call?" Sara had become engrossed in his tale, his voice full of the same intense emotions he used when he sang under his breath, or when he just whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This was a different tone, one of lamenting and woe, but still just as involving as ever, even only after a few seconds of tale-telling.

"The call I had to make home to my mom." Greg chuckled at how he had cried in front of Grissom when he had told him of his torment from it. Grissom knew this story already. "She had never even known I was in the field. She just knew that little Gregory was safely working in the lab, where she didn't have to worry about me getting shot, ran over, or otherwise harmed. That's why she never even found out about the lab explosion."

Sara shook herself to reality. "What does that have to do with your bitterness towards high school?"

"Everything", he said. "My mom wanted a big family…a lot more children than what she was able to have. I was the only one. So, my mom protected me however possible, no matter how overboard it was, or how miserable it made me. So, it seemed a preposterous idea to let me on the football team, even though I was good at it. I could show up people on the basketball court too, but I might hurt myself." Greg's voice was heavy with bitterness, a cold she had never heard from him before. "That's why I was known as the chess champion of my school. I was only good at chemistry and brainy activities. That was all I was allowed to do. That's why high school sucks for me. When I went to college…"

"You got freedom to do what you wanted, away from your mother". Sara finished the story for him, and he nodded. He smiled widely, as if he were relieved he had told the story, and this made Sara smile in turn.

As if reading her mind, he replied, "Thanks for listening Sara. I appreciate it."

Sara wrapped her arms around his one right arm, and rubbed a hand against it. "I don't mind. I'm glad you feel better."

She felt him shudder with numerous sneezes, and he replied, "I wooden go that far…ugh, stoobid code."

She chuckled at his cold-induced speech problems, but still kept him hugged close, keeping him warm until they heard their names being called. They got up and entered the room they were being led into. It was spacious, and the décor along with the warm sunshine created a glow about the room, making it comfortably warm for a shivering Greg. Sara glanced at him worriedly, but decided to worry after the interviews. They sat across the desk from a man in his early forties, of a big husky build, and a face that was more than a little intimidating, but he spoke with a kindness and willingness to help. He couldn't help but remind the both of them of Nick.

"Welcome, Mr. Sanders and Ms. Sidle." Greeted Mr. Kippler, "I've been informed why you're here, and it is a tragedy what has happened. Please, any way I can help you let me know."

"Well, Mr. Kippler", started Greg before he sneezed again. The man gestured to a box of tissues on his desk that Greg accepted gratefully. He started again. "We would like to ask you a few questions, and then gather a few of your students and ask them a few questions. Is that all right with…with…youATCHOO!" He sneezed again, grunting in annoyance after the fact.

"Yes, that would be fine, but sir, may I say that I think you're catching a cold?" Mr. Kippler suggested. Greg nodded irritably and Sara laughed.

"Thank you sir, for pointing that out to me, I'll make sure my partner gets lots of rest when he gets home", Sara said, smiling at Greg. "But lets start. What can you tell me about the Steven Lynely, and his relationships…with friends, with other students, teachers…?

"Steven Lynely was unconfident", Logan Kippler started, speaking slowly to find the correct words, "And he wasn't very popular. He spent most of his days with his childhood best friend, Colin Setter. They were inseparable, but they were part of the group of kids that was always picked on. They weren't jocks, so they weren't popular. That is, until a few days ago."

"Why do you say dat?" Greg asked, irked by his clogged sinuses and voice change.

"Well, I noticed that a few days ago, Colin was all alone by his locker, sitting alone at lunch, and no Steven Lynely. Then I started looking out for him, and I saw him hanging out with the popular group of kids. I had no clue why, and when I or the guidance councillor approached Colin about it, he pushed us away."

Sara nodded in reply. "Okay, Mr. Kippler, one last thing. I need you to write down the names of the kids that you say are part of the group that was hanging with Steven." She shoved over a piece of paper.

He agreed, and started scribbling down the names of the 'popular' group. After he finished, and had handed over the list, he added, "What do I need to do now?"

Greg smiled at his kindness and their fortune for his cooperation. "Now, we need you to set ub a sebarade room so we can ask the kids a few quesdions." At the chuckles from Sara, and even Logan Kippler Greg let out a sound of desperation. "Thad's id! I refoose to speak anymore!"

As the giggles subsided, Logan Kippler spoke again. "I will get my secretary on it right away. It should only take a few minutes."

So, after about half of an hour, and a round up over the intercom, the desired students were lined up for interviewing. Sara and Greg (who had contented himself with watching and not speaking), had seated themselves across from a table in a spare study room while the line of students came in, one by one, telling them what they needed to know. The first few popular kids told them nothing, but then came a shy boy, about the same size as Steven, came in. He had messy thin black hair, and thick-rimmed glasses. Sara looked at her file. "Okay, are you Colin Setter?" The boy walked in, and meekly nodded yes as he seated himself in the chair. He hit his elbow hard on the chair as he did so, and he winced. "We're going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Meek nod yes. "Do you know why your friend was stopping hanging around with you?"

The meek little boy spoke with an even meeker voice. "It was because he had a pool."

Greg looked at Sara with reckoning showing on his face. Sara returned the look to him through the corner of her eye. "What do you mean pool? Like a backyard pool?" He shook his head no. "What kind of pool Colin?"

"It was a public pool." He stated just loud enough to hear him. "His parents are rich, and they owned the land. Since Steven and his cousin are close, his cousin said he'd uphold the pool if Steven put in a good word with his parents about him. Something about getting a job at their buildings." Sara opened her mouth to speak, but Greg stopped her. Colin went on. "When the cool kids found out he had his own pool without parents anywhere near the place, they flocked to him, sucked up to him, and just like that, and he's popular." He sighed sadly.

'Wow, this guy seems really…sad' Greg thought looking over the little boy. He sneezed again, and sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Colin, whad was the cousin like wid you and Steven? Did you hang wid him much?"

Colin never moved. "Yes, we used to hang out with him all the time. When Steven and I went swimming we'd talk with him, even invite him for one. He was very uptight though, and kept bugging Steven to get him a job at one of his parents' buildings. He was starting to scare us. I stopped going almost a week and a half ago though, so I haven't seen Steven much, and Doug at all."

"Doug is…the cousin?" Sara asked. He nodded. "Thanks Colin. We may ask you a few more questions after, okay?" Sara asked him, and he nodded on his way out the door. That was all the students. She looked towards her partner. "Greg, we need to interview the cousin. Call Brass to get an address on the guy…get him to meet us at the lab."

Greg sneezed loudly in a series, and promptly held out his cell to Sara. "Berhabs you shood call, Sara. I can'd really speak thad well."

Greg and Brass sat in front of the cousin in the interrogation room, and only Greg's congested breathing broke the silence. "Okay sir, I'm Jim Brass from the LVPD, this is Greg Sanders from the crime lab, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure dude, whatever, I don't mind…hey, do you have a cold?" He referred to Greg, who simply nodded. "What do you want to ask?"  
"Tell us all you know aboud the pool that your liddle cousin keebs in the abandoned pard of town", Greg stated. "Where did you ged the exberience to operade the right equibment to clean a pool?"

"I once worked at the public pool in our old neighbourhood in another city. I got lots of experience and when my cousin asked me to keep up the old one in that part of town, I was happy to help for a certain price."

"Oh? And what price was that?" Brass eyed him like a hawk.

"He paid me his allowance, which is almost more of a salary in a week than mine is in a month! For that money, I was happy to do my service. And don't worry, his parents paid for all the supplies such as electricity and chlorine. Also, he said he'd put in a good word with his folks, try and get me a good job." Sara shut her mouth again.

Brass had more to say. "Did Steven say why he wanted to have a pool? Was it for his friends?"

He spoke again. "Yeah dude, he said something 'bout impressing the popular crew once and for all. That was only about two weeks ago though. Usually he just went there with his little friend with the glasses. Don't know his name. Anyways, that stopped and a group of other youngsters came, they didn't treat him as good, but he seemed fine with it. Haven't seen the little guy since then."

"Okay, thank you, stay around, I may want to ask you a few more questions later on." Brass said as he usually did.

"Thank you", Greg said as they all rose from the table and left the room. Greg was the last one to leave, and as he did so, Grissom met him.

"Greg, I have the results on the bullets and the owner of the property." He said as he walked alongside Greg. "Do you want the results now?"

"Led's waid and find Sara add Nick first", said Greg, turning towards one of the little conference rooms where Sara and Nick were talking about the case. Grissom followed him, and Sara and Nick looked up at them.

"Hey Grissom, Greg", Nick greeted warmly, to which he got a gruff 'Hey' from Grissom, and another sneezing fit from Greg. "Hey buddy, you got a cold?" Nick said.

"They should promode you Nick", Greg said dryly and irritably, "Your power of deduction is fascinating." The look of hurt from Nick caused a hasty apology from Greg. "I'm sorry Nick. This code is making me feel preddy crummy."

Nick chuckled. "That's okay Greggo…I just have 'rides' to make fun of you for 'duh' 'nexd' week." He laughed, as did Sara, and even Greg grinned. Grissom just seemed bitter, intent on only Sara. Nick's laughing settled. "Okay, Steven Lynely is still not awake yet, but they expect him to wake up in the next twenty-four hours. So, until then, we can try and find out who did this the old scientific way."

"It's the only way. Eyewitnesses are too unreliable anyways. So, as I was telling Greg, I have the results from the property owner and the bullets."

"The property is owned by Mr. and Mrs. Lynely, I assume?" Greg spoke up, remembering the interviews he had had.

Grissom eyed him suspiciously. "Right, Greg. Now, the bullets belonged to a .9 mm. I asked Mandy to run it through the guns database, see if she could pinpoint who in Las Vegas has that particular gun."

Sara then added herself in the conversation. "We spoke to the students, and Steven Lynely and his friend Colin Setter were not very popular. The pool gave Steven Lynely a means by which he became popular, but his cousin Doug Lynely was also using Steven to get in good with the rich side of the family. Steven wasn't being fast enough, and according to Colin Setter, he was starting to get scary, angry."

"So, where so we stand?" Greg asked. "We have Doug Lynely, who was doing nothing wid his life, living off of his cousins allowance and the agreement that Steven would try and set him up with a job with his parends? Dat's weak. I think there's more to this story than we're seeing."

"What do you think then, Greg?" Grissom asked.

"I'm not sure", Greg said simply. "I just think that there is more to this story than we see. I want to go back to the crime scene, and look around."

"Fine Greg", Grissom said. "Nick will go with you."

Sara looked at Greg. "Actually, Griss, I was planning on…"

"Nick goes with Greg." That was that. The three CSI's looked at Grissom with a look of shock at his sudden outburst of impatience. Greg and Nick started to shuffle out of the room, and as he passed, Nick gave Grissom a very questioning look, while Greg stared after Sara. When they had gone, Grissom pointed at Sara. "We need to talk. Now."


	4. Surprises

**Here you go guys...another chapter for you...and this one is longer:) Hope you enjoy...school bites, because there is only about 10 people in high school that are participating in our annual Christmas Concert, and guess who's in charge of helping pull of a fiddle rendition of 'Saltwater Joys'? Anyways, no one wants to hear about my life, we all want to know what's happening to the life of our favourite CSI's, so here ya go!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: SURPRISES

Greg and Nick had just pulled up to the building that held the pool, and met up with Brass at the scene. "Hey Brass", Nick greeted cheerily, the incident at the lab now in the back of his mind. "Do you have anything for us?"

"I don't know, this Sanders' call", Brass said, "He has to tell us what to do. I'm just here for my expertise, and not to mention my good looks." The three of them laughed, and Greg sneezed. "Sanders, you have a…?"

"Yes, yes, fine I have a cold!" Greg shot out at him.

Jim Brass was slightly taken aback. "I was going to say a plan, but sorry to hear about that cold Sanders."

Greg looked guiltily at the old police detective. "Sorry. I'm a little irritable. But anyways, yeah…I don't have a plan. I just wanted to look around for anything suspicious. This place isn't **_so_** big, right?"

Nick shrugged. "Whatever you say Greg. Where do you want to go? This is your idea after all."

Greg pointed up the cracked street. "Brass, you take the places and alleys about the street, and Nick, you take inside the pool building, and. If you see anything suspicious, give the others a call. I'm going to take a look-see about the pool building, I think I see something near there."

Nick and Brass nodded, and went their own way, while Greg started walking towards the pool building for the second time in 24 hours. As we walked closer, he heard mumbling coming from the back of the building, and he saw a faint glow of orange-red. He walked around the building to where it emanated from, and he came upon a group of homeless people, standing around a fire, talking. They noticed his approach, but Greg put his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the women standing there. She looked in the direction of another woman, the one who had called in the complaint of a scream earlier.

Greg lowered his arms slowly. "Hey everyone, I'm Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and I'm investigating a murder case in that building."

"I remember you", said the lady, still wearing the raggedy shawl she had on from when he had first arrived at the scene. "You walked in that building with that other girl." _Sara._ "So that scream came from a murdered guy?"

"Yeah, probably", Greg replied, careful not to tell them too much. "Do you guys mind if I ask you some more questions about that night?"

"Sure, I just want to make sure that the murderer is caught, in case we're in any danger here", said the first woman. "I'm Bertha, by the way."

Greg took out a notepad and a pen. "Okay, Bertha, what do you know about what went on around here in the past two weeks?"

She took in a breath. "Well, I noticed a lot of activity about a month ago, when a crew of people went into that building. They were construction crew or something." Greg nodded, and scribbled. "Then, a young man, about 20, and two teenage boys started appearing every day."

"How long did this last?" Greg asked, looking about the group.

The man spoke up. "I know, I think. I'm Luke. The boys went to the pool for about two, two and a half weeks. Then, a whole group started coming! It was a racket, I tell you…youngsters running everywhere, making such a noise."

"Now Luke, it wasn't that bad", started the woman who had spoken to Brass the first time. "If you don't already know, my name is Polly."

"Anyways", started Bertha from where Luke left, "they all went swimming, but it was strange."

"What was strange?" Asked Greg, who had a good feeling in his stomach.

"Well, every night that those kids went into the pool, there was always a shadow in the window." Greg looked up from his scribbles, and his look insisted her on. "They had piled up a bunch of barrels and boxes, and every night that the pool was in use, guaranteed that the person was up there."

"Can you tell me anything about the person?" Greg asked her.

Bertha thought, but this time it was Luke who spoke up. "It was always dark when the person would show up, but I can tell you he probably has a pretty sore arm."

"Why's that?"

"Because that pile came down a few nights ago, and the person fell plum down on his arm. It must have hurt because he never came back the next night…waited until last night."

"He was there last night?" Greg asked astounded.

"Yessiree", said Luke, "Right by that window, up there." He pointed to the high window that had filtered the moonlight for them last night. "And he seemed odd, last night. He was restless, couldn't stay still. He hopped of those crates at about 9:30 last night, and I never saw him since."

'_The shooting was at 9:45',_ Greg thought to himself. He picked up his kit, and beamed at the three that stood there. "Thank you very much, I think you've helped this investigation a lot."

They nodded their heads. "Glad to help. Just catch that murderer, okay?" Polly said, as the three of them returned their focus to their fire, still burning with force. Greg waved as he made his way over to where Luke had pointed. He looked about, and he smiled as he caught sight of a shoe imprint in the dirt. He took pictures and a impression of the print. He reached the base of the flimsy looking pyramid of barrels and boxes, and he gulped as he started his climb up. Greg's cold, although he did not find it as much in the outdoor air of the Las Vegas day, was still affecting him just as bad, and he hoped he wouldn't sneeze and send himself tumbling over the edge and end up with a concussion. Greg had his fair share of getting injured on a scene recently. He needed to be less reckless. He climbed until he had a clear view of the inside of the pool. In the rising sun's light, the water danced upon the walls with a red hue that was faintly creepy to Greg, who remembered the red-stained water of the crime scene. The blood in the water had diffused, so little traces of the blood remained except for a tint that was barely noticeable. Greg took out his fingerprinting kit, and started to dust about the sill and panes of glass. Using the feathered brush, he applied the fine black powder, and to his great happiness, fingerprints appeared.

Greg pulled out his special tape, and stuck the prints to it, and placing it carefully in his pocket, smiled to himself. Then he screwed up his face as he let a huge sneeze. It unsteadied him and his stairway of castaway boxes, but they steadied themselves after a second. Greg sniffed, as his racing heart slowed. Luckily, his shift ended soon, and would head home for some much needed rest. He also had the next day off, so he was sure his cold would subside. He needed to be well if his plans were to go ahead. He smiled and he climbed down as his anticipation grew, and he couldn't wait until this case was wrapped up.

* * *

Sara sat across from Grissom in his office, shifting uncomfortably. He was silent, reading through his papers, pretending like she was not there. 'What else is new', she thought in a wave of frustration. She couldn't do this any longer. She had to tell him about her and Greg, and have it done with. "Grissom, if you wanted to speak so bad, then speak. I have work to do on this case."

He looked up from his file, and adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. 'Damn that face', Sara thought. She could not read even his general mood, let alone his thoughts. "No Sara. I'm going to wait for you to speak. Tell me what's going on with you."

"What makes you think anything is going on with me?" Sara said, slightly taken back by how Grissom was speaking and acting.

"Please Sara, I know something is going on with you. You are acting different, especially around me."

"What do you mean, different?"

"You're avoiding me", Grissom said, "And I want to know why." He paused for a minute, and the quiet was making Sara edgy. He sighed, "No more beating around the bush. What's happening between you and Greg?"

Sara showed no surprise. She had suspected he had known. "Although it's not your business, you have a right to know, I suppose", Sara said, "that Greg and I have been dating. Furthermore, I believe that this relationship with him can last, can go further."

Grissom, too, did not seem entirely surprised, although his expression seemed somewhat hurt. "I see."

Sara was confused at his reaction, but she was anxious to get out of there. "Is that all you wanted me for…?"

"What about us Sara?"

Sara's jaw dropped. "What was that?"

He repeated himself. "What about us Sara? What about what we shared?"

Sara couldn't stop the ironic smile from crossing over her face, which made Grissom look at her harder. "What did we share Grissom? I wanted you, but you turned away, and I told you I wasn't going to wait for you. I moved on."

"But Sara", he started, and then with a sharp intake of breath, he softly said, "I love you."

Sara snorted, in a hurt and offended passion. " 'I love you'? Don't patronise me Gil Grissom. You had your chance. Now I'm giving Greg a chance, and he's making use of it."

"What does Greg Sanders have that I don't?" Grissom demanded, standing up.

But Sara was not to be deterred from setting this man straight. "Oh God! Don't ask me that, there are so many reasons!" He stared at her, his icy glare boring into her skull until she spoke again. "He's funny, smart, kind, gentlemanly…but you know what makes him truly special?" She paused. "He's not afraid to show his emotions. He likes me a lot, and is not afraid to show it, in case it interfered with his professionalism. He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

With a last glance at Grissom, she stormed out of the office to the locker room with tears in her eyes. As she opened the door and left, she nearly collided with Catherine, who had been working on a robbery with Warrick. The strawberry blonde caught a glance at the turmoil in Sara's face, and she looked in on Grissom, who was still staring out at her. Catherine walked in, and he looked up at her. "God Cath, what have I done?"

Meanwhile, Sara, who had realized her shift was done, was heading out to her car and heading home. Her mind was reeling from what she had just heard, but she never regretted her decision. When Greg returned from on the scene, she would tell him everything, and maybe convince herself that she truly had made the right decision.

* * *

Greg and Nick returned to the Crime Lab, greeting Judy at the main desk and walking with a smile on their faces towards the CODIS database. They had the fingerprints of their killer here…now all that was left was to match the prints to their guy and they had this case wrapped up in a pretty package. Although Greg was too caught up in the happiness of finding another clue, and with the misery of his cold, Nick could sense tension in the lab. He could not place his finger on it, but that all changed when Catherine approached the two.

"Hey Catherine", Greeted Greg, "You're looking fine as usual."

Catherine gave a half-smile. "Thanks Greg…uh…" She was avoiding the subject. "What did you guys find a the crime scene?"

Greg answered cheerily, but his cold was evident once again since he was inside, "We found some fingerbrints on the outside of the windows of the scene, and according to witnesses, they belong to the killer. Also, Nicky was taking a closer look at the bullets, and he figured that all the spent bullets in the bool", he paused to sneeze, "were a result of an inexperienced shooter, or someone who was injured. All the bullets that could be held by a gun was accounted for, so since there was no bullet in our vic at the hosbital…"

"That probably means that the bullets were gone by the time the killer had gotten to him. That's why he is just beaten up", Nick finished.

Catherine nodded in approval. "Good job boys with your case. At least you're making some progress. I'm going to see what Warrick ahs now, to see if we have any kind of a lead, but somehow I have my doubts." She cursed herself for avoiding the question, but she decided she would wait for him to go home.

"Good luck Catherine", said Greg, walking towards the lab where his fingerprints would be processed.

"Greg", Nick called, and he turned, "I'm gonna walk with Catherine for a bit, give me a page if you get something, or before you go home." Greg nodded in reply and started again. Catherine looked at Nick, happy that he had asked Greg to page him before he left. They started walking together towards the A/V Lab where Warrick and Archie were watching the videos pulled from the robbery incident.

"What's up Nicky?" Catherine asked, wondering what Nick was thinking. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Catherine, I know I may be sensing nothing", he said, "but something seems…odd here. Tense, like something's happened. What went on here?"

Catherine sighed. "I see that it's that obvious, yet Greg never felt it. Probably the cold and the excitement of a new clue." She chuckled, slight and nervous, "And he's the one who's going to be more peeved than anyone."

Nick looked at her. "Oh no", he said quietly. "Cath, where's Sara at?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that She and Grissom…"

"So **_that's _**what he wanted Greg and I to leave for", Nick thought aloud. "What did he say? What did he do?"

"He was asking her about her relationship about Greg. He asked her some things that should never have been said, and now she is angry as hell and who knows where and in who knows what condition. You know how Sara gets." Nick just gaped at her like a goldfish. "Short of it all is, Nicky, that Gil asked Sara to be with him, to leave Greg, and she was completely disgusted with the whole idea, and stormed out of here when her shift ended."

Nick stopped. "Why didn't you tell Greg?" He said this as he turned around, only to be stopped by Catherine. "Nick, let him be until he's done. If he leaves his work for personal matters, some things may come into question, and he and Sara may never be allowed to work together on a case anymore. That could hurt their relationship, personally and professionally."

Nick sighed. "Fine. I said for him to page me before he left. I'm coming with you in the meanwhile to help you with your robbery, so I won't be tempted."

Catherine smiled. "Good Nicky. Now, come with me."

It was only 15 minutes later when Greg paged Nick that he was heading home to get some rest and try and sleep off his cold. Then, with great difficulty, Nick spouted out that Grissom and Sara had a fight, and that Sara had left the office in tears. No specifics, which was probably a horrible thing for Nick to do. Catherine had certainly had her tongue-lashing at Nick for doing so. Nick and Catherine rushed out to the entranceway to calm Greg down and explain what truly happened, but he was already speeding along the street by the time they had reached it.

It took Greg only a few more minutes down the road to get to her house, but he never saw her vehicle, making his heart race and his stomach feel like lead. His heart sank, but he knew that the smartest thing to do was to head home. Sara was a smart girl, and would eventually turn up to work, and then they would talk. Fortunately though, he need not wait that long, as when he walked up the hallway towards his apartment, there sat Sara, in front of his door, head between her drawn-up knees, and her shoulder shaking. "Sara?" Greg called as he approached her. She looked up, and seeing his face she immediately started to sob again. She stood up and raced into him, completely burying herself into his chest, and leaving him completely bewildered. He calmed her down enough to lead her into his apartment and sit her down on his couch, where he made her something to eat and something to drink. She took it gratefully, and after devouring it, and calming herself down completely, he said, "Sara, what happened at the lab?"

Sara looked up at him with her deep brown eyes, still slightly red. She bit her lip to keep her equanimity, and she started. "He called me into his office and asked me what was happening between us."

"So he had known." Greg stated. "So, what else happened? Surely he wanted something more?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, he did. After that, I was about to leave when he asked, 'what about us? What about what we shared?'" She took a shaky breath. Greg's face was not showing anything angry, but still full of concern. "I told him off then for not taking his chances when he had them, and then he told me…that he loved me." Sara stopped as she sobbed again, but she held hard onto her composure, and started again. "I then continued to tell him off, and then he paused and asked what you had that he didn't. After that I left."

Then she let herself go, and cried long and hard, as Greg allowed her to lie against his shoulder and he himself let his emotions go as he silently let a few tears slide down his face at the frustration and sadness his love Sara was going through. Also, he was realizing that this might be the closest he came to actually losing her, having a obstacle in their relationship…he did not know how she was going to react to this. She cried like that for a while, and when Greg had seen she had calmed herself down, he said, almost without hope, "You don't love him anymore?"

Sara sighed, drawing herself up into s sitting position, facing him. "Greg, you know that I'll always have feelings for Grissom, but they're only like the feelings I have for Warrick, or Cath, or Nick. I work with them, and they're like family. You, on the other hand", she smiled, "I love you in a whole new way. I need you, and when we're not together, all I think of is you. In love, Grissom is my past. You are my present and future."

She finished, and looked expectantly at him. He was so swept up in the realization that Sara was his, with no interruption from Grissom that he almost never even saw Sara lean in for a kiss. However, Greg had trained himself to never miss such an opportunity, and he scooped her up into his lap and kissed her long and hard. This was the most intimate they had been since their first kiss at the diner, and no less sparks were between them. But Greg also loved her well enough to not take it too far too quick. He too wanted to take it slowly, to savour the moments together. When he finally needed air, he slowly leaned back, letting his lips linger on hers for a second longer.

Sara smiled when they parted, and Greg gave a warm grin. "Mmm, a future of Sara Sidle and this? Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

Sara laughed, but it died away when Greg took another fit of sneezes, and his hand went to his head. "Oh no, Greg", she began, realizing what she had done, "You came home to rest from your cold, and I kept you up. I'm so sorry."

Greg sniffed, trying to sound okay. "It's okay Sara, I'm just glad you came here when you wanted to talk. It makes me feel better that you trust me that much."

Sara would not hear it. "Greg, you need to rest, or your cold will worsen. Now, go to bed, I'll make sure your comfortable, and then I'll make something for you when you get up."

Greg just stared at how fast she had gotten over her emotional breakdown. Sara was strong, and he knew it, and he had to give her credit. "Sara, really, it's not necessary…" She pursed her lips and growled. He sighed. "Fine, I'll let you baby me, and fuss over me. I know you couldn't resist me. Just don't take advantage of me in my sick and fragile state." He grinned, and she just laughed at him. Some things never changed. She got up, and made him go to bed after a quick shower. She tucked him in (with many jokes from Greg) and made her way to the kitchen where she made a large pot of soup. As she watched the liquid boil, she thought over the day, and with a slight chuckle she thought about how many surprises life threw her way, and that the biggest surprise was that she had finally given up Grissom for good, and was hopefully moving on with Greg.


	5. Tension and Uncertainty

**Muahaha...lol, I'm sorry I've been a bit neglegent, but I've been into a video game craze, lol, and Christmas is starting to get closer and busier. But for those who've read amd reviewed, I thank you all:) Heres the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. 

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5: TENSION AND UNCERTAINTY

Later that night, the shift started as usual. Sara had left Greg sleeping peacefully in his apartment, a smile creeping up her face at the thought. She had given him a sweet little peck as she left, and she found it hard to resist the temptation of leaving him, of not crawling into the bed beside him. But as she left the locker room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, she knew her duties. She had promised Greg to tell him all about the advances in the case when she returned to the apartment.

She walked into the break room, and she almost sighed in relief when all who was there was Catherine and Nick, sipping at coffee. They looked up, and greeted her cheerily.

"Hey Sar", Nick said, looking at her. He hesitated. "Are you okay? Where's Greg?"

Sara thought it nice that Nick cared, but her face remained expressionless. "This is Greg's day off, so he's sleeping off his cold. I, on the other hand, have to work. Now, where do we stand on the case, Nicky? Oh, and by the way", she added, smiling a friendly smile, "I'm okay."

Nick nodded and started. "Okay, well, the fingerprint never got a match, meaning our guy doesn't have a record. Also, I got a call just before I got here, Steven Lynely has awakened, and he'll be ready to talk soon. I'm headed over there now."

Sara grunted. "That's not a lot to go on. Was there anything else found at the pool that could be used?"

"Well", Nick began, "The shoe impression is a pretty small size, indicates a small person. That's all we know."

"Well, then I know where I'm going."

"Where's that, Sara?"

"I'm going to call Brass to take me to the parents of Colin Setter. I want to ask him and his parents a few questions. Something tells me that the kid knew more than he was letting on."

"Good enough then Sara, I'll meet you back here then with both our results. I'll page you if something really interesting comes along."

"Cool", she said as Nick rose and left. Sara was about to follow suit when Catherine asked her to stop. She had been quiet all this time. She had waited for Nick to leave. "What's up Catherine?"

"Sara, what happened between you and Grissom…"

"Catherine, I don't want to talk about this right now", said Sara frankly. It was the truth. Sara wanted to never think of that moment again.

"I wasn't going to say that." Catherine defended, "I was going to say that you shouldn't say anything. What Grissom did was out of line, but you have to know how sorry he is. You know he isn't usually like that. I think…it's the fact that things are changing that's making him abnormal. Give it time…in a while he'll come begging for forgiveness, and then things will be relatively normal."

Sara shook her head. "Why are you so sure?"

Catherine rose, and as she brushed past Sara she said, "Because I've had more experience with men, Sara. Most of them are alike."

Sara smiled at the comment. She and Catherine had their issues, but she always knew what to say. A second later, she called Brass. She would deal with this whole deal with Grissom, but not yet. The rings went through and a gruff familiar voice answered.

"_Brass."_

"Hey Jim, It's Sara. I need you to accompany me to a house of one of the victim's neighbours. I want to ask them a few questions."

"_Sure, give me the address and I'll meet you there."_

Sara rattled out the information to him, and made her way to the exit and entrance to her vehicle. Before she got to the doors, she heard a voice call out to her that made her stomach plummet. _"Guess it won't wait", _she silently told herself.

She turned to see Grissom. "What do you want Grissom?"

Grissom looked down, ashamed and guiltily. "Sara, stop right now. I've known you long enough to know how you hold grudges. I want to say that I'm sorry now for what I've done."

"How I am for holding grudges?" Sara questioned.

"I was out of line, and completely stupid, and I realized that when I talked to you last night. I don't deserve you, and thinking on it…I still stand by what I said before about us. It won't work out."

Sara raised her arms and let them fall in frustration. "Then why the hell would you go and do something like that Griss? That was so stupid! What was the point of asking for me if you wouldn't commit?"

"Seeing you with Greg, seeing how much you loved him made me jealous." His voice remained low, as to make sure attention would be less likely drawn. "I wanted to have someone stare at me like that…"

"I did, for years, and never once did you acknowledge."

"I know that now, and I realize that this is all my fault. I'm sorry. To you and Greg. Can we still be…you know…" He reached out his hand.

Sara looked warily at the hand, but seeing Grissom's face, reached out her own hand and shook it. "It's okay Grissom. I forgive you, and if I do, than so does Greg."

Grissom never smiled, but relief washed over his face. "Thank you Sara."

He turned when Sara stopped him. "Hey Griss, I'm headed over to Setter house to ask Colin and his parents some questions. You coming?"

Grissom nodded his head, and started to follow her out of the office and to her vehicle.

* * *

The pulled up to a street of houses, lawns littered with family objects such as toys, water hoses and sprinklers, and trees for shade. They saw Brass' vehicle pulled up to one house, and they parked nearby, exiting to see Brass open his door as well. "Hey Sara, Grissom." He greeted.

"Hey Brass, I'm coming with you", Sara said, walking with him towards the door, "Griss, stand by and check the perimeter. When I ask if we can look about the property, go ahead." He nodded, and stood at the back of the walkway, wandering the lawn looking about at some of the foliage there.

The other two walked up to the door and knocked. It opened a crack, and then a woman of about 35 came out onto the stoop. "May I help you?"

Brass cleared his throat authoritatively. "I'm Captain Jim Brass of the LVPD, this is Sara Sidle, and we're investigating the murders of 2 boys and the beating incident of another."

"Oh, you mean poor young Steven, don't you?" Said the woman, "I know, I heard about it on the news. I was so sorry, because Steven and Colin used to be such good friends."

Sara raised her eyebrow. "Used to? What do you mean, Mrs. Setter?"

"Well", she began, "I remember that about two and a half weeks ago, Colin came home really upset, and he never told me what was the matter. I finally realized that Steven never acme home with Colin anymore, and when I asked why, Colin said that it was because they had had a really big fight. I thought it would blow over, but he hasn't returned to the house, and Colin just seems really out of it now."

"Mrs. Setter", Sara began, "do you mind if we check out your house and backyard, to see if we can find any clues?"

She nodded. "Sure, whatever you want."

Sara turned to Grissom and gave a signal, and he started to circle the house, looking about the back garden. He walked in through the gate and saw a looming leafy tree with a house in its upper branches. He walked over and started to ascend the nailed on stairs, while Sara walked into Colin's room. She looked about, but saw nothing suspicious. A few posters on the wall of bands she did not know, and a made up bed. She wandered to his work desk, and started flipping through some leaflets. Her eyes scanned the pages and stopped when she came to a bunch of poems. She read down through the words, realization coming to her eyes as she read the stanzas:

**Lonely Drowning**

** Ever since the day we met**

**We stuck by each other's side**

**We never let the stressing days**

**Take us like the tide**

**The bullies used to tease us**

**And popular we were not**

**But as long as we had each other as friends**

**Those things we never sought**

**Those days came fleeting, falling fast**

**On a day so near ago**

**The pool we thought was such a treat**

**Became my greatest foe**

**I lost my friend to those that hate**

**He left me for new life**

**So now the pain I feel is betrayal**

**Cutting me like a knife**

**Now I'm always left alone**

**While he's off having fun**

**So when the time arises**

**I'll end it with this gun**

**Friendship is such a fickle thing**

**Cause now I'm left to lonely drowning**

Sara's eyes lifted from the page, the whole crime playing in her head. She looked out the window, and saw Grissom waving to her to come down. She bagged the poem quickly, and headed out back to where Grissom looked down from the tree house. "Find something?" She called.

"If you call a possible murder weapon something, yes", he called back, holding up a bagged gun. Sara chuckled in delight that they had a new lead to chase. "Now, it may take me a few hours to climb down from here…find Mrs. Setter. You know what to ask her."

Sara nodded, and headed back to the house where Brass had just been enticed into a cup of fresh coffee. Mrs. Setter seemed extremely nice. "Mrs. Setter", Sara began, "I need to ask you some questions. We found something disturbing in your sons tree house."

She looked up from where she sat at the small table. "What did you find?"

"First things first. Where is Colin's father, and where is Colin?"

"My **_husband_** is at work, with his construction crew, and my son walked to the abandoned part of town." She chuckled. "My son has started going there quite often. I think he may have a secret hideaway there."

"Okay." Sara scribbled down the answers. "Do you own a gun, Mrs. Setter?"

She nodded as she sipped the steaming beverage. "Yes, who doesn't these days in Las Vegas? We keep it in the storage room, in a special case. Do you wish to see it?"

Sara nodded, and she, Brass and Mrs. Setter walked into a room off the kitchen where many things were stored. Mrs. Setter walked to a small chest and opened it, only to be shocked. "It's not there, Mrs. S", Brass said in his mocking tone.

"Mrs. Setter", said the voice belonging to Grissom as he entered the room, "Is this the gun?" He held up the bag.

She gasped deeply. "Yes, it is. Where'd you…oh no!" She looked horrified, realizing this was what was up in the tree house. "My little boy?" She added in a weak voice.

"I think so, madam", Brass said. He turned to the other two. "So, who's up to returning to the regular scene of the crime?"

* * *

Sara, Grissom and Brass got out of their vehicle, and stared at the familiar looming building ahead of them. They started towards the pool building, and saw some familiar faces standing nearby. "Hey Polly", Brass greeted as he and the others walked up to the homeless lady and her companions. "What are you doing out in the middle like this?"

"Oh, it's the policeman!" Polly said thankfully, "I heard strange noises from inside the building again, but this time they were different noises…I was afraid, but now that you're here, you can check it out."

Brass looked to Grissom and Sara. They had already started at a run into the building, Sara slightly ahead of Grissom. She burst through the slightly ajar doors, and saw a shadow underneath the water, once again interrupting the serenity of the waters reflection. She slid off her vest, and without another passing second, dove headfirst into the pool. Her powerful strokes had her to the bottom and to the body in a few seconds. She was a very powerful swimmer, and lucky she was, for it took all of her strength to lift this very small boy. At first attempt, she could not. She resurfaced, sucking back air, and she dove again. This time, she headed for the boys ankle, which had been tied to a weight of some sort, a rock or piece of concrete. She hauled out a knife she had carried with her in her belt next to her gun and hacked the ropes away. The boy floated in the middle of the water until Sara vaulted him by the midsection into the air above. She gasped for air after breaking the surface, and the boy sputtered. Grissom took the boy from her when she neared the edge, and she hauled herself up.

She watched, panting as Grissom laid the boy down in a relaxing position while he regained his senses. This pretty much guaranteed what they had just recently suspected. She stood up, and ringing out her dripping hair, she walked outside with Grissom while Brass dealt with Colin Setter in a professional way.

What Grissom had said next surprised her. "I wish Greg was here."

Sara looked up into her bosses face. "What? Why do you say that?"

Grissom smiled, thinking it over. "Because if he was as interested in you in the water as you were of him, than I'm sure he'd be drooling over himself now." He walked away, leaving Sara stunned, and still mulling over the hidden meaning of what he said as she entered the Crime Lab once more, and probably for the last time before wrapping up this case.

She had just returned from the locker room, as she now sported a pair of state-provided coveralls when she spotted her other partner. "Nick!" She called as she jogged over to him. "What did you get?"

Nick showed her the notes he had taken, and he spouted them from memory as she read them word for word. "Steven wasn't exactly talking much with all those bruises on his face and chest…must make it hard. He did talk with me however, and he said that Colin Setter did it? Does that make sense to you?"

Sara smiled. "Yes", she replied smugly as she explained what they had found that day.

"Oh, well, then that's great. Chalk another one up for the graveyard shift", he said smiling as he gave Sara a high-five. "I'm going home, I need a break."

"Nick, that's just code for, 'hot baseball game'." He laughed, nodded and waved as he left, dropping his notes with Sara. Sara smiled to herself and walked to her next destination only down and across the hall. She entered the room where Brass, Colin, his mother and a lawyer waited for her. "Okay. Let's get started."

Brass spoke up. "Okay, Colin. You like poetry, right?" Meek little Colin only nodded. "Then here's a little poem I just made up. 'Violets are blue, roses are pale, you shot your friends, and you're going to jail."

"What proof do you have?" The lawyer shot up at his remark.

"Well let's start", Sara said, bringing up her file. "Well, here is a poem I snagged from your room, Colin, with your mom's permission, and it provides reasonable doubting in your case. It almost exactly describes your relationship with Steven Lynely, how he left you when the pool made him popular, and how alone you became."

"That proves nothing", the lawyer said.

"Oh, there's more." Sara added, "We recovered the family fun from not in its case, but in Colin's tree house. We checked it out, and both Colin's DNA and fingerprints and the DNA of Steven Lynely…all on the butt of the gun. That was the weapon you used to beat him with. Also, your fingerprints were found on the outside of the pool, placing you at the scene. Your shoe print matches the one found outside the scene, and the coup de grace? Steven Lynely woke up today. He placed you as the attacker."

"In simple terms", said Brass, "You're busted. Here's what happened, so that you don't have to speak. Having the pool was great, you and your best and only friend swam there every day without adult supervision. Then, your friend's pool attracted more popular kids, and that really got to Steven. He started brushing you off, and that wasn't cool. No, you wanted to keep your friend, you felt betrayed by his jump of ship, and started to watch him every night, plotting your revenge. Then you remembered your family gun, and wrote that poem. Then, when watching them nearly got you caught, you decided that that was the last straw. You picked a day when your arm", he gestured to the arm that was shown by a short-sleeved tee to be very bruised and swollen from his fall, "felt a little better, ad attacked when there were few people. You killed George Tailor first…he was closest. Then when Steven neared you, you shot his leg to immobilize him. You wanted him to watch, and suffer. Then you used your sore arm, and spent all your bullets getting the other kid, Aaron Patterson, who was swimming and diving to avoid you. Then, you beat Steven until he was unconscious, not dead. And you ran."

Meek little Colin, with tears now streaming down his face nodded. Sara got up to leave with questions answered, but near the door, back turned, he spoke in a quiet wavering voice. "I was saved from drowned, but not saved from drowning. Why couldn't you have left me?" Then he broke down, sobbing hysterically. Sara left him, and headed for Grissom's office.

Grissom looked up as she knocked. "Hey Sara".

"Hey Grissom. I just wanted to tell you that I was heading out. Colin confessed."

"Good…wait!" He added as she turned. "Catherine said to give this to Greg…apparently he called her for it."

Sara took the package quizzically. "How do you know I was going to Greg's?"

Grissom smiled. "When I accept things, I think rationally. I know you well, and if Greg has a cold, you'll take care of him."

Sara smiled. Now she understood the last comment. He had accepted her relationship, and like that a weight was lifted. She left with the unknown package in tow towards Greg's apartment, where she would sit in loving arms and know that in the end she would feel safe for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Read n' Review!!! Read n' Review!!! I enjoy the readin' and reviewin' :) And Merry X-Mas if I don't post again until after the merry season.**


	6. A Bet Paid In Full

**Well, this is the last chapter. Its like, all Sandle, so the people who read my fics for the case don't necessarily have to read it. Me, I'm a serious Sandle freak, so I wrote it...muahahaha. Enjoy, R&R and Happy Holidays to everyone!! This is my gift to you all.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6: A BET PAID IN FULL

Sara stretched lazily, regaining her senses. She had just had a long needed rest after her shift, and now she was ready to face the world again. She remembered the night before…she had gotten back to Greg's apartment to find him still asleep in his bed. She had walked over to him; to place another kiss on his cheek when, lightning quick, he grabbed her and hauled her into the bed with him. Laughing and giggling, along with Sara's protests about being scared to death, they kidded about for a while, tickling each other and fooling around. Then, when their energy had worn down, Sara had made herself comfortable lying down snuggled into his bare arms and chest as she told him of the case as she had promised him. Then, after that, they just slowly about everything under the sun, slower, slower, until Sara's eyes drifted shut with Greg being the last thing she saw.

But now she saw that Greg was not here. She sat up lazily, stretching again, and sat up on the edge of the bed. She saw some clothes laid out on the bed, and she wondered very warily whose they were; she didn't think Greg would look so hot in a small female tight tee-shirt, a pair of loose female jogging pants and a **_definite_** female silvery blue bikini. Greg walked in, fully dressed, and beamed at her. "Hiya sleeping beauty." He walked in further and sat next to her, giving her a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

Sara grunted. "Great Greg. I feel better now that I've slept. What are we doing today?"

Greg smiled at her. "Today? You mean this evening. You slept for a long while Sara. It's already 4:30." Sara's mouth dropped, but Greg just laughed. "Don't worry, I checked the schedule. Both you and I are off this evening, and you have tomorrow off too. Tomorrow I have to work. That means that we're doing something special tonight. You owe me."

"I can't believe I slept that long", she muttered to herself. Then she shot her gaze to Greg. "What do you mean I owe you?"

Greg laughed again, his enchanting smile making Sara's stomach flip and her heart pound. "You promised me something. Tonight I'm getting my dues, and do you notice something?" He sniffed on purpose.

"Oh, your cold's better? That's great Greg."

"Yup", said Greg, hopping up. "Now, take this. Catherine said this would fit you", he pointed to the clothes, and explaining to Sara what had been in the package she had brought home. "And take a shower. I'll cook some pancakes, and then I'm taking you to a special place." Sara was about to complain when he started to rush her on. "Go Sara, we need to start now if we plan on getting there in time." Sara never argued, and she made her way to the shower.

Two hours later, Greg and Sara were still driving along the highway through the growing trees and wilderness. Greg was concentrating on the road, talking with Sara about his family. She had requested it, being that she had no real family of her own and that Greg's Norwegian heritage was intriguing. She could listen to that voice for eternity and never be bored, and she was lost in a daze of listening to him when she felt the speed of the vehicle they were in lessen.

"We're here", he said, not able to keep the pleasure out of his voice and smile. "Now, Sara, I have a little tale to tell you." He got up and walked over to Sara's door, opening it for her and offering his hand to help, which she accepted.

"What's it about Greg?" Sara never gave one of her cheeky remarks. She was genuinely interested in what he had to say, especially if it would tell her what Greg was about to plan.

Greg, holding her hand, gently led the way through the trees. Sara took in the fresh smell of evergreen needles, and the air pure of industrial contamination. The stars of the night sky was not bleak like it was in Las Vegas…with only the light of a full moon, she could see the star speckled with stars like a glittering sequined dress. She never realized how she herself felt pure and free out here, and she listened to Greg as he spoke ahead of her.

"Well, as you know, my mom and dad met in the U.S.A, even though mom was born in Norway. While dating, they went on vacation here to Las Vegas, where dad knew a lot of places to have fun. Then, on their last night here, my dad led my mom here, and they made an agreement." He stopped, both talking and walking. Sara heard a rushing noise ahead of her, but she could not see. Greg moved to one side and looked at her with a loving expression expressed only in his eyes…his grin exploded with impish delight. "Sara, come here and see. Now you repay your debt to me in full."

Sara quizzically raised her eyebrow. "What debt Greg? You've been saying that all night and I don't know what it means."

Greg mockingly laughed maniacally. "Sara, don't you remember when I told you that story about why I hate high school?" Sara nodded, and a few seconds later, her mouth dropped when she finally realized what he meant. He said it just to clarify. "You promised to go swimming with me, and here we are."

Sara walked up to where he gestured, and she gasped when she saw the gorgeous site that lay in front of her. The rushing noise had turned out to be a waterfall that lay a few dozen feet from where she stood. Below it, and right in front of them, was a pool of still water that looked so fresh and inviting in the warm, muggy forest night. A large flat rock lay on the same side of the shore as them, and across from them was a large wall face. Sara marvelled at the beauty the water's reflection made on the rock wall, dancing constantly with a pale blue that immediately calmed her, made her remember the times when she had swam in the moonlight of the neighbour's pool at one of her old foster homes. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Oh Greg…it's beautiful here."

Greg turned her to face him. "I know. You can admire it better from further down…come on!" With that he started racing down the small incline to the waters edge, stripping off his tee-shirt as he went. At the edge, he flipped off his shoes and socks, and he hauled his jeans off to reveal a pair of slick swimming trunks. He walked into the water, letting his feet adjust, and then he submerged himself completely in the water. He turned, swimming backwards, looking at Sara who had just caught up to him. He laughed happily, and as he spoke his voice was just audible over the roar of the falls. "Come on Sara, the waters great!"

Sara gaped at him, disbelieving that this was actually happening and a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Sanders, you clown!" She laughed. "You just want to see me in a bikini, which by the way, I'll get revenge for. Asking Catherine…what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you wouldn't come if I didn't just surprise you into coming." Greg said cheerily. He may be in love with her, but he knew never to become naïve about what she would and would not do. "You need to loosen up, and what do you know? Gregory Sanders is here to help you do that. Now come on in."

Sara looked about for an escape, but seeing as a spaceship wasn't anywhere near to abduct her, she resigned. She lifted her shirt over her head and let her jeans fall to her feet. She walked timidly into the water as Greg watched her intently. The instant the water hit Sara's feet, she was sent to a soothing nirvana, and her senses were at ease. She, like Greg, vaulted herself into the deeper water where Greg was still treading water and staring. Sara swam near and splashed water in his face, sending him back to the here and now. He grinned a competitive grin. "Hey, that's not fair!" He made ready to splash back.

"Got to be faster Greg!" She called playfully as she dove before he could splash her. Greg circled about once, and when she did not come up, he dove to root her up. When he did dive, he still could not see her until he received a playful shove on the back. He wheeled around to see Sara, like a dramatically beautiful apparition in the aquatic milieu. Her skin looked fair and flawless, her body looking toned with the powerful strokes of swimming as she headed topside for air. He followed in quick pursuit to the air above. He broke the surface gasping for the air his lungs begged for. He brushed his scraggy wet hair from his face, as did Sara who treaded water next to him.

The competition not forgotten, Greg splashed Sara in the face, to which he was swiftly dealt another splash in return. This went on for a minute until they both just swam towards each other, admiring each other in the light. Their job was forgotten. Their friends were forgotten. There was only them, and they revelled in the love that they shared. Greg leaned his forehead against Sara's in a nuzzle, but knew not to push her. This wasn't necessary. Sara tilted her head upwards and caught Greg's lips in a tender embrace. Greg looked at her lovingly, and softly returned the kiss. The peace that exuded from the aquatic environment had really had the perfect effect on Sara. She was so carefree, so lost in the simple treasures life had to offer.

After a while of tender affection and bonding, and drying off from their nightly swim, they started their long drive home, Sara sleeping harmoniously on his shoulder as he drove back to the neon madness of Las Vegas. Greg smiled in pure contentment as he felt her face nuzzle deep into his neck as she sighed in sleep. _'Looks like my plan worked'_, he said to himself. He looked into his mirror at her, thoughts of the future flooding to him. He leaned his head to the side and planted a kiss on her soft hair. _'I love you. Now and forever.'

* * *

_

**There is another story in the making, so yeah, anyone interested can look forward to something over the holidays, but like all the big stars, CHRISTMAS IS DOWN-TIME!!! Hahaha, so wait til New Years, babysitting time is always a great time for writing. Til then, later! Happy Holidays once again!**


End file.
